Wireless communications are now widespread, and serve to enhance the connectivity of individuals and organizations to provide improved information exchange, security, and profitability. As one example, telematics units are now sold with or added to many cars and other vehicles and can provide wireless communication and location-based services.
Typically though not invariably, such units operate via a cellular network infrastructure. Cellular networks provide almost universal coverage of the world's population for voice and simple data communications. Indeed, some experts estimate that at least 90% of the world's population will be served by cellular networks within less than 5 years. Cellular voice communications efficiently use mechanisms such as handoff and roaming to ensure continued connectivity. However, the technology for providing IP (Internet Protocol) connectivity for devices connected over these same networks and other similar networks is in a far weaker state of development.
For example, there are currently no effective means in the cellular network for a call center to ascertain the IP address of a vehicle (i.e., the telematics unit in the vehicle) even when the vehicle is IP connected with the primary provider with which the call center has an existing contract. Although it is possible for the center to use a voice call initially to obtain the IP address from the vehicle and then use that IP address for further communications, this is very expensive since it requires the use of voice minutes. In addition, it is sometimes cumbersome for the user to engage in a conversation every time IP connectivity is needed or desired.
There are technologies available today for exchanging data with a telematics unit. For example, data may be sent to a cellular device through the use of SMS (Short Message Service). SMS provides a channel to send and receive limited alphanumeric messages to and from cellular devices. SMS is also used as a transport for binary payloads. In practice, SMS is often used for brief exchanges including text messaging, coupon transmission, etc. Applications also exist that use SMS to awaken cellular devices and prompt them to retrieve e-mail.
However, as useful and widespread as SMS is for certain tasks, it suffers certain shortcomings with respect to data transmissions more generally. For example, SMS does not typically provide as high a level of security as IP and it is also not able to economically process messages beyond a certain length. A system is needed to enhance the data connectivity of mobile devices.